A green roof system is a system for providing vegetation growth on a roof of a building or other structure. Typical green roof systems includes a waterproof membrane applied to the surface of the roof, a layer of soil or other growing medium provided on top of the membrane, and vegetation provided in the soil. Advantages of green roof systems include lower energy costs for the building, improved roof appearance, noise reduction and increased roof life. However, typical green roof systems often require customization for each particular roof design, which can be expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved green roof systems.